The Servile Gal
by verucasin
Summary: OOC. All Human. A one-shot made for 'Squeeze my Lemon'. SMUT GALORE! ExB


**A/N: **

I don't own anything Twilight. I just own the plot.

Thanks to my gal **Joesmomma**, who helped me turn this into what it is now -an awesome O/S. Lmao!

**Explicit Content. You have been forewarned.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Servile Gal**_

The atmosphere was tense but for some reason it wasn't uncomfortable, which was surprising since the people I was having dinner with tonight were complete strangers. I looked at the girl in front of me; she had short black hair and she was beautiful. All I knew about her was that her name was Alice. Her companion, a man I was introduced to earlier as Jasper, was kissing her neck. I wondered if she was like me or if she was more of a professional escort for wealthy men. Maybe she thought I was a whore too.

Well, who would really think that I wasn't? I was dressed in a slinky little black dress that showed every curve of my body and in my opinion, was bordering on indecent. I was in the arms of a man who was paying me one hundred thousand dollars to spend one night with him.

I felt his hand rubbing my back and I tried my best not to recoil from his touch; not because I was uncomfortable with him, but because I was not used to these sensations running through my body. Every touch from him made my skin tingle and my heart soar. I had no doubt it was caused by the unfamiliarity of this arrangement I agreed to. The undeniable excitement I was feeling also made it incredibly scary. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I have a boyfriend and I love him. I was supposed to feel this with Riley, not _him_. Maybe all the nerves were finally catching up to me and this was the result. I knew deep inside I was lying to myself. He was, after all, an extremely handsome man and unbelievably sexy. The force of attraction I felt when I first saw him was something I had never experienced with anyone. That attraction was the reason I was terrified now. I had a feeling that my fixation with him was the driving force behind my accepting his offer, even if I was having a hard time admitting it to myself.

Suddenly, his hot breath was against my skin and I started panting. I gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in, hoping to control my escalating desire for him. He slowly skimmed his nose across my jaw to my ear, kissed the lobe and pulled my earring inside his mouth before whispering, "I want you to suck my cock, Isabella."

_I'm sorry, what was that? _I pulled back slowly so I could see his face, discerning if he was really serious. His eyes were dark and hooded and I knew he meant exactly what he said. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open because I was having a hard time processing his request.

He wanted me to get down on my knees and blow him right here in the middle of this goddamn restaurant. _Oh my god!_ I looked at him once more and he was staring right back at me with a raised eyebrow. He definitely meant it, of that I was certain. Shit, I was never one for public sex. _What will we do if we get caught?_

I couldn't back out now. That wasn't an option. I fucking needed that money. The check he gave me was cashed out a couple of days ago, and I didn't have the money to return to him even if I wanted to. I knew I didn't have a choice. I had made my bed and I had to lie in it.

I glanced down at the table and was relieved to see the tablecloth was long enough to hide me. I bit my lip and tried not to panic. I considered bolting for the door but thought better of it. How bad could it be? There wasn't a single person here who knew who I was. Besides, I would never have to see him again after tonight. That was a good thing, because it would definitely be fucking awkward if I did. The pull between us was so strong that it would be dangerous for me to have any contact with him after we said our goodbyes. The last thing I needed was that kind of complication.

Then there was Jasper and Alice. The thought of them sitting directly across the table from us, an audience to what I was about to do sent me into a state of panic. I subtly looked in their direction to see whether they had an idea as to what was going on, but I only saw Jasper sitting there alone. His smirk was taunting and I immediately knew exactly what was causing him to smile. _Holy shit!_

I slid down under the table as quietly as I could. I didn't have time to ponder if someone saw where I was going because I quickly saw Alice under there too. I almost gasped out loud, even though it was obvious she would be here after I saw the smirk on Jasper's face.

Alice smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'what the hell' and turned around to start unzipping Jasper's pants. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I slowly scooted around, adjusting myself so that I was kneeling comfortably. The tablecloth provided the darkness that we needed to conceal us, but also allowed just enough light for us to be able to see what we were doing.

I could hear Alice's movements as she started licking and kissing Jasper's erection and I tried to mute them out so I could concentrate on what I was told to do. I needed to be able to concentrate if I had a prayer of pleasing him. My nerves were starting to get to me and it was giving me a headache. I knew if I didn't start soon, I might chicken out. That would be a very bad idea. After taking a deep breath to calm myself, I ran my hands up his calves and over his thighs, slowly making my way towards his crotch. As I dragged his zipper down, I could feel his engorged manhood straining against his pants. He lifted his hips to encourage me to free him from the confines of his boxers.

As soon as he sprang free, I wrapped my hand around his cock; feeling the thickness and length as I massaged him from base to head. I quickly realized that I would have a hard time taking him in my mouth without gagging. There was no way this was going to easily fit inside my mouth.

I used my tongue to circle the head of his cock and I could taste the pre-cum that had already started leaking. His taste was like nothing I had ever tasted before. Granted, I had only had one other cock inside my mouth and it belonged to Riley.

I leaned down and grazed my tongue from base to tip while massaging his balls with my hand. As I reached the top, I opened my mouth as wide as possible and took him in as far as I could, causing his cock to harden even more. It felt good to know he was enjoying the warmth of my mouth surrounding him. I grinned, knowing I now had some power over him. I began to slowly bob my head up and down his shaft while I wrapped my hand around the lower part of his shaft that was getting no attention from my lips and tongue.

I felt his hand tightened on my shoulder before sliding up my neck and into my hair. His fingers laced through my hair as he tightened his fist. He used his grip on my hair to guide me at a pace that would satisfy his need and help him reach his climax.

I could feel my panties getting wetter as he continued to fuck my mouth. I involuntarily moaned around him showing him I was enjoying his cock inside my mouth as much as he was. My nipples were tightening and straining against my bra. I could feel an ache in my pussy that was completely new to me. I had never been so turned on in my life from going down on someone, nor had I felt this kind of lust and desire before…not with Riley.

I knew I wanted nothing more than to have his cock inside me. I even contemplated crawling out from under the table and let him fuck me right there in front of all the people in the restaurant.

I felt his cock twitch and his hold on my hair tightened even more, letting me know he was getting close. I continued to plunge him in and out of my mouth hollowing out my cheeks while I grazed his skin with an occasional pass of my teeth. I could hear him hiss, making me want to suck his cock better than anyone else ever had. He groaned and shot his cum down the back of my throat as I swallowed everything he gave me.

When he went limp, I let him slide from my mouth, leaning down to give him one last lick. He released his hold from my hair so I was able to move away from his crotch. I gently tucked him back into his boxers and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was satisfied knowing I made him come completely undone. I was even a little smug despite the fact that our location was completely inappropriate.

I turned around and saw that Alice was still working Jasper hard. She continued bobbing her head up and down as she moaned around his cock. I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips knowing I had done the exact same thing only moments ago.

I crawled out from under the table and slid into my seat beside him. I was relieved they had enough sense to pick a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. It wouldn't be polite to be caught doing something like that in a nice place like _Bella Italia_.

My gaze returned to him and he was smirking at me, causing me to blush and give him a shy smile. He leaned close and slid his hand into the back of my neck, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. If he didn't mind tasting himself on my lips, neither did I, so I returned his kiss with the same passion. I was so fucking horny after giving him that blowjob that I couldn't stop squirming in my seat, attempting to get the friction I so desperately needed. He must have noticed because he leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Let's get you home, Isabella. I need to fuck you."

I nearly moaned out loud but caught myself before it could escape my mouth. It was refreshing to be around someone so outspoken. Riley never talked like this; he usually gave subtle hints that he wanted to have sex. It was comfortable, but this was new and exciting and the tingle I could feel between my legs was proof that I was enjoying it.

He signaled for the waiter to our table. Jasper was trying so hard to be nonchalant about the activities going under but I could see his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the edges of the table. I knew the moment he finally came because his expression tensed slightly before relaxing as he slouched in his seat. Damn, everything about tonight made the ache between my legs increase even more.

Edward paid for our dinner before we quickly made our way out the front door. He must have done this with Jasper before because it was no surprise to Jasper when we left him there alone at the table, while he waited for his companion to surface.

When we walked through the door, a limousine was already waiting to take us to our next destination. It was yet another reminder of how much we differ in the world. We slipped inside the car and the driver began the drive to his home.

The silence in the car was incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't know this man well and yet here I was, ready, and oh so willing, to fuck the hell out of him. I quickly heard a very faint sound and noticed the division between the driver and the back seat was quickly closing to give us privacy from the driver.

I turned to look at him before he leaned down to nuzzle my neck. "You're so fucking beautiful, Isabella," he murmured. His hot breath against my skin only increased my desire for him. His hand slowly made its way down my side to rest on my waist. He gently massaged my hip before moving down to the exposed skin of my thigh. He used his thumb to rub small circles and said, "Spread your legs and let me play with your sweet pussy until we get home. I want to feel you."

Those words alone made another wave of moisture to seep from my core. My already damp panties were now even more uncomfortable. My breath hitched, giving away the effect he was having on me. "Remove your panties, Isabella."

I followed his command slowly and slid the thong down my legs. I was about to put it aside when he grabbed it from my hand and shoved it into his pocket. He looked at me with a smile, which brought a smile to my own lips. I nervously giggled under his gaze.

"I want you to sit on my lap, Isabella," he whispered. I again did exactly what he said and moved onto his lap with my back to his chest. He slowly but firmly ran his hands down my legs to spread them apart. He moved each leg over his own so I was straddling him backwards. His hands massaged my thighs as he slid my dress up to bunch around my waist. I was now completely exposed from my waist down.

"Do you want me to touch you here, Isabella?" he asked as his fingers made a path to my over heated core. As they reached their destination and began to rub my swollen bud, I couldn't contain the moan that escaped me. This man made me so fucking crazy. I was seconds away from begging him to fuck me right here in the car. "Do you?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, I want you to touch me," I whispered. He began making circles on my neck with the tip of his tongue and I couldn't hold it anymore. "Shit!"

"I knew you wanted me to fuck your mouth in the middle of the restaurant," he murmured as he continued his ministrations between my legs. "You're so fucking wet for me already."

"Please," I begged. I was in desperate need for more friction and I knew he would be the only one capable of satisfying me at the moment.

That single word made him run his middle finger along my slit before slowly slipping inside me. He quickly added another finger, and that caused me to moan yet again. "Oh God…"

"Does that feel better?" He asked hoarsely. He started to plunge his fingers in and out of me, curling them in an effort to find my sweet spot. He continued finger fucking me for several minutes but never allowed me to fully achieve the orgasm that I needed so badly. Each time I was at the edge and ready to jump into a mind-blowing orgasm, he would withdraw his fingers and lick all of my juices that were coating his fingers. That had to be the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed. When he was satisfied he had removed every drop from his fingers, he would start the entire process over again. My heart was beating so fast against my chest, and my head was spinning from the desire coursing through me. I was so turned on; my juices were sliding down the inside of my thighs. I had no doubt that his pants bore evidence of my arousal for everyone to see. The car was filled with the distinct smell of my sex.

"Please, stop torturing me. I need to cum so bad." I begged while my hands gripped the cloth of his jacket tightly in an effort to keep him from removing his fingers from my pussy once again.

"Don't worry, we're almost home," he murmured, continuing his activities between my legs. "I'll make you cum several times tonight. It'll be hours until you get any rest." His promise was the only thing that kept me from screaming in frustration. I felt as if I was about to explode knowing I had to wait for the release I so desperately needed.

The car came to an abrupt stop, causing him to remove his fingers from my body and lick the remaining juices once again. He moved me back over into my seat and started to straighten his clothes before exiting the car. I lowered my dress and followed his lead, taking his offered hand to pull me from the car.

My heart was hammering against my chest as we made our way hand in hand to the front door of his mansion. His house was incredible. I already knew he was wealthy because he was paying this much for a night with me, but seeing his home made it all the more real. _This mesmerizing man is paying me one hundred thousand dollars just for one night of my company._

I followed him up the steps to his house just as a butler opened the door. He took a few steps inside and abruptly stopped as soon as he heard the door close and the butler leave the room. Just as quickly as he stopped, he turned and pushed me against the wall, trapping my body with his. I looked at him with wide eyes. The pain of hitting the wall was quickly replaced by the lust surging through my body as I saw the naked and raw desire he had for me. He roughly pushed my dress up my thighs and I was once again exposed to him. I looked around, afraid to find his butler watching us, but luckily he was nowhere to be seen.

He captured my mouth once again without preamble and I was just as eager to return to our activities from the car. His tongue coaxed me to respond, which I gladly did. It seemed he had unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his ankles while kissing me and I only became aware of it when I felt his naked erection pressing against my hot core. He pulled away from my lips and skimmed his nose across my cheek and to my ear. He softly whispered, "You better be ready because I can't fucking wait anymore, Isabella."

With that, he slammed his cock inside me. I gasped out loud. He was much larger than what I have had in the past and he allowed me no time to adjust to his size. Instead he started thrusting in and out over and over again. He slid his hand under my ass to hold me in place, while the other was flat against the wall for support. He was literally fucking me senseless.

I knew when I agreed to this that he was paying me for sex but I didn't expect to enjoy myself. I never thought that I would love every moment I was connected to his man. My legs were now wrapped tightly around his waist, trying to get us as close as possible as he plunged repeatedly into me. Grinding and rotating his hips to hit spots I never knew existed. He was giving me pleasure I had never experienced before. The noises leaving my mouth were things I had never heard. He was grunting louder with each thrust and I was too far gone to even think about the fact that someone could be hearing us. I was too hung up on the sensations he was bringing forth.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" I was chanting and I wasn't shy about it. I had never felt this free and open.

"Say it. I want to hear you say my name." He yelled as he plowed even harder.

"Oh, Edward, don't stop. Please don't ever fucking stop!" He seemed to like to hear me call his name because he pounded into me harder than ever before until I was falling over the edge. He slowed and helped me extend my first orgasm of the night but never stopped thrusting. As I calmed a little, his movements began accelerating once again. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. I felt the build once again before I started shouting his name over and over as I fell off that wonderful cliff once again.

"Oh fuck, Isabella. That's it, baby. Squeeze my cock." He said as my muscles tightened around him. Only a few quick seconds later he shouted a loud 'Fuck" as he spilled deep inside of me. I could feel his cock twitch as he released his seed.

It was agreed in advance that we would be fucking without barriers. Something I had never done. Now I understood why it was so important for him to feel everything. It was the most intense sensation I had ever had. Feeling him release inside of me was incredibly erotic and I was completely and utterly addicted to it.

When his breathing finally steadied, he pulled his flaccid cock from me and eased my legs down so I could stand. The sense of loss I felt when he removed himself was something I never felt with Riley. It may have been because he was so much bigger than Riley, but I think it was much more than that. The connection between us was fascinating. I felt so full when he was inside me and that was something Riley had never done. He had never made me feel so complete.

My thighs were sore from the force of his thrusts and I had difficulty gaining my balance. I staggered when we first started walking across the room and had to hold onto him for support. I wanted to laugh because this was yet another first for me – not being able to walk properly because I had been fucked so good. He saw I was wobbling and held out his hand to assist me. I looked up at him with a smile as he looked down at me with a smug grin. I could feel our cum running down my thighs slowly, a clear reminder of the workout we just had.

I felt strange because I couldn't find it in me to feel guilty for any of this. I should be ashamed, but surprisingly I wasn't. If I was being completely truthful, I loved every minute with him. I had enjoyed every second of giving him that blowjob. I relished sitting on his lap on the way home while he played with my pussy. The best part so far was definitely being fucked against the wall. But it was still early; we still had the rest of the night. Just remembering about everything that happened so far made me increasingly aroused again.

We slowly made our way across the foyer towards the long staircase. I pulled my hand from his, ashamed of my inability to walk on my own. I was adamant to show him I was fine so I started to climb the stairs ahead of him. He didn't say anything as he followed behind me. I was halfway up when I heard him, a sound from deep in his chest. I turned around to look at him and caught him staring at my legs. He could clearly see evidence of our wall fuck from only moments before. He raised his eyes to mine and I watched them darken. It was obvious that round two would be happening sooner rather than later. His eyes were dark and hooded. His nostrils were flaring as if he was angry. He reached me in quick, long strides and pulled me back down the stairs and into a dark room. He locked the door and turned around to look at me.

"Strip," he commanded, his voice dangerously low and husky. I did as I was told and reached to unzip the dress. It slipped down my body and pooled around my feet. I was now standing completely naked with only my high heels left on my feet. His sexual perusal on my body made me suddenly self-conscious and I tried to use my arms to cover my breasts.

"Don't ever cover yourself, Isabella. I want to see all of you," he snarled. "I paid for this so you will fucking show me what I paid for!"

I knew I should be afraid, however, everything he did seemed to make me tingle even more. I could feel the desire building as he strode towards me and pulled me hard to him. His mouth crashed against mine and he kissed me like I was the last woman on earth. The moan that escaped me was loud and he responded by sliding his arms around my waist and his right hand went down to squeeze my ass. His hand then slid around my side and down my stomach to my seeping pussy.

"This is fucking mine. You'll do well to remember that," he hissed as he plunged two fingers inside. "You're so fucking wet for me, Isabella. Hmmm…do you wanna be fucked again? Is that what you want? Do you want to feel my cock deep inside your pussy?"

He kissed urgently as he continued to use his fingers to fuck me again. I was feeling the tightening deep inside and the noises that escaped me was a clear indication of what he was doing to me. I felt his other hand run through my hair. He grabbed a handful and I felt a tug as he pulled my head back to look him in his eyes. "I asked you a question, Isabella! Do you want my cock or not?"

How could I say no when all I wanted was to feel him over and over again. "Yes, please! I want you to fuck me!" He kissed me again, pulling my lower lip in between his teeth and bit down. I gasped in surprise but he quickly licked the blood that had pooled there from his bite. This was having an unusual effect on me. I had never had anyone be so rough, Riley included. It was like I was possessed. I was on an erotic high, and I couldn't find it in me to worry about what was going to happen.

He pulled away and stripped off all his clothes. Then tugged me towards the bar across the room. He dragged a bar stool over and urged me to sit on it. He instructed me to straddle the seat and I did so quickly. I couldn't wait to be fucked again. I felt like a drug addict needing my next hit. I knew if I did what I was told I would get my drug of choice; I would get him inside of me once again.

When I was straddling the stool, he pulled my waist so that my ass and pussy were at the edge of the seat. He now had me in a good position to fuck me from behind. He could hold onto my hips and pound into me however he wanted.

"Hold on, Isabella, because you're going to get it so hard you won't be able to walk for days." I felt his hands on me as he plowed straight into my throbbing pussy. I cried out loud in relief, I finally had his cock back inside me. It had only been a few minutes since we were against the wall but ever since he withdrew from me earlier, I felt like I was missing a vital part of myself.

"Shit!" he shouted. His thrusts were again deep and hard, bringing me to the edge after only a few moments. "You're pussy is so fucking worth it. I've never felt so good." I was holding on the back of the stool for support. He was pounding into me so hard, I felt like I would fall if I let go.

"Edward, faster!" I said before I realized the words were leaving my mouth.

This time we came together in perfect unison, shouting expletives and moaning loudly. I was spent from the best orgasms I had ever had. My breathing came in short gasps as I tried to calm down. Edward was still inside me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and slumped onto my back. I could still feel him twitching deep inside as he emptied himself within my walls. We were both sweaty and panting but completely sated.

"God, Isabella, that was fucking incredible. You milk my cock so good..," he muttered, his breathing heavy against my neck.

He pulled away from me to allow me to climb off the stool. I was exhausted already but I knew we were far from over.

As if thinking the same thing, he reached for my hand and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead and led me towards the door. "Come on, I'm just getting started. You haven't seen anything yet."

I looked up and felt a grin overtake my face. I would follow him anywhere…

* * *

**This was submitted for _Squeeze My Lemon _in Dirtycheekymonkeys' blog. There are several submissions from different authors for the past several Wednesdays. Go check it out. The link is in my profile.**

**Now, press that review button...and tell me what you think about this (would really like to know). Lol!**


End file.
